A Life Of Stelena 3
by doopyness
Summary: A Continuation of A life of Stelena. Imagine a world with Elena and Stefan but no vampire drama. Elena is human - For now ;) And Stefan is a vampire. Lemons, sex and more! ElenaXstefan
1. Car Sex

**AN: My other account was L8798 but I forgot the password :)**  
 **If you do not like sexual content do not read**  
 **Resuming the old A Life Of Stelena so this is Chapter 3**  
 **A lemon, including sex, Stelena for life, no damon included at least for now.**

 _ **Happiness**_  
Elena's hands were tustling Stefan's hair as she said on his lap kissing him. She bit on his lip gently pulling at it whilst circling her hips around to rub on his very apperent errection. "Elena, god if you keep doing that I'm going to have to take you in this car."  
"Good, I can't bare you cock rubbing on wet pussy." Stefan shivered at her dirty talk, god only a few more minutes before the bell went for 5th period. At last the bell rang out and Stefan instantly ripped Elena's shirt from her body. His lips attacked her neck sucking and gently biting.  
"Don't you dare mark me Stefan Salvatore!" Elena hissed whilst slightly giggling.  
"But I want to let all them boys know your mine." They were both smiling now,  
"Even Jenna?" Elena's lips curved into a smirk.  
"On second thought I can tell them boys myself." Both started to laugh before Elena clutched his neck and pulled his soft lips toward her. Elena pulled at the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, then traced every line of his muscles with her hands. He reached for her bra strap to un clip it, he watched ever so carefully as it fell down her body. His lips locked on her breast making her moan.  
"hmm Stefan baby, more." She gasped as his tongue swirled around her nipple before he gave her other breast the same attention. Her hand dipped between them and into his pants feeling his legnth, "Ahh Elena" He warned.  
"Youre so big, aren't you 8 inches?"  
"Ah! Yes..." He breathed out.  
All to soon she released him earning a dissappointing moan from Stefan.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" He spun them over and dragged his and her pants down. He knelt down and slowly pulled her panties down, once they were downhe blew on her heat. Elena moaned - loudly. At last he dove in licking up and down her folds, then sucking on her swollen clit. She was nearly ripping his hair out.  
"Stefan don't stop! Ahh baby keep going!" Right at that moment he drew back from her smiling with a devilish look in his eye. He stood and plunged his cock into her tight pussy. He drew back and forth slamming into her massaging her g-spot. Her walls clenched against him as he pulled her to him by her hips.  
"ahh stefan baby yes!"  
"God elena youre so tight!"  
With a finally thrust elena fell apart with stefan following.  
"That was the best car sex ever!" Elena managed to blurt out,  
"Yes it was." It was all he could say.  
"Hey, Stefan. How was Katherine, like does it feel the same?"  
"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what she was talking about but why was his real question.  
"The sex stefan."  
"No, with her I wasn't in love, but with you it's 100 times better than she ever was. She was awful in bed, you however my little vixen are amzing in bed." That made her smile right from ear to ear. "How was matt in bed?" He said laughing.  
"Ugh don't even talk about it. He had no idea what to do and he was sloppy. And small." she added. "He was about 4 inches it was horrible."  
"Okay! I didn't want the extreme details." he said with a slight plead.  
"Can we go to my place?" Elena asked.  
"Yeah go get dressed - I love you."  
"I love you more baby"  
"That would be impossible"  
 **-**  
 **Agh they're so adorable! I love the way both their ex's are horrible in bed!**

 **Review and maybe I'll use your ideas :P**


	2. Movies and Love

A Life of Stelena

They had stayed in bed all day watching crap movies and eating popcorn. Earlier Stefan had left to buy Elena a certain something. "I wish we could just lay here for the rest of the week." Stefan smiled,

"We can if you'd like." She hummed softly. Their lips connected once again before Stefan sat up and retrieved a bag from under the bed.

"What's that?" Elena questioned. He glanced up at her before revealing the object. "Is that what I think it is?" She roared.

"Want to try it...?" His lips pulled up into a smirk, "Do you want to try a vibrator Elena?" Her eyes closed in thought, before finding Stefan and locking on his eyes.

"I've never had…" she gulped, "Toys." His eyes slowly shut. She was only eighteen, but it was because not that she had never used them it's that he'd never.

"neither have I, Elena. No girl I have ever been with in my 162 years." That made her feel a little better.

"Okay. I - We'll try it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They began kissing but he felt here tense when he unbuttoned her shirt. "If you don't want to…"

"I do. It's just nerves."

"Relax…just melt into my touch." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The moment his lips reached her throat she moaned. Minutes later he had her breathless but still clothed. His lips trailed down from her exposed chest to her buttoned jeans, he slowly pulled the zip down and revealed her panties. Her breath hitched as he pulled down her panties, his lips were then buried in her heat. Elena was writhing in pleasure his lips still attacking her, he finally let up. She was breathless - panting rapidly. He ripped open the packet that held the toy before switching it on. He looked lost, worried even. She held his had to comfort him, before smiling. He kissed her stomach gently and lowered the toy to her lower lips. Her mouth gaped open, he applied more pressure before she screamed out. He slid it down to her opening and pushed it in slightly, she shrieked out. She was shaking, writhing in pleasure. He pushed it in all the way and was dragged to her neck, his lips massaged her neck. He slowly slipped his dick inside her pushing against the toy, she screamed out again. "Stef, Stef, Stef. No, no more." Her head fell back, he pulled the toy out and eased into her again. She sighed at the relief, but moaned at the regain of him. "I lo-lo-lov-love you stef…" He smiled at her attempt to speak, she tensed up around him and moaned softly. He released into her and fell beside her. "That was…"

"indescribable?" He finished. She nodded slowly whilst cuddling into him, "I love you too Elena." She hummed at his response to her earlier declaration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

She woke up cradled into Stefan's chest. A glance at the clock told her that it was 9am, damn she was late for school. She tried to escape his steel grip, the more she wiggled the more he'd pull her back and snuggle his head into the crook of her neck. "Stefan baby, we're late for school." He sighed and pulled her closer. "Let's be later." A chuckle left her mouth, blood rushed to her cheeks when she realised she was still naked. She finally unbolted his steel grip on her waist and snuck off to find his shirt she had threw across the room. She laughed when she found it hanging off the top shelf of his bookcase, she placed her arms inside and buttoned one of the middle buttons. She snuck back over to Stefan and saw him cuddling her pillow. She gazed for a moment in awe, he stuffed his face into the pillow and inhaled her scent. She walked towards him and stroked over his muscular arms. "Stefan…let me in baby." He hummed and threw her pillow before grabbing her into his arms. "You are so much better than your pillow." She giggled at his sleepy state. Minutes later they were back to sleeping again, snuggling and cuddling together.


	3. I Can't Keep My Hand Off Of You

**A Life of Stelena**  
 **A/N: Sorry for not updating I promise to be more consistent :)**  
 **CHAPTER 5: I Can't Keep My Hands Off You**

They burst through the school doors giggling and laughing, whilst fixing their half dressed state. Elena composed herself before walking into the dreaded History class.

"Hey Mr Saltzman, sorry for being late-" He rudely interrupted her.

"And why is it you are late, Miss Gilbert? Mr Salvatore?" Stefan and Elena looked at each other on the edge of laughing their asses off.

"Sorry sir, But Elena and I had an urgent family meeting."

"So urgent to miss half of school?"

"Uh, Yeah?" The uncertainty in his voice was unreal.

"Well then, have a seat."

They both scurried to their seat and sat quietly biting their lips to hold back the unbearable laughter. Elena shuffled her hands through her bag in search of her cell phone before - JACKPOT! She found it.

E- Omg. Nearly died of embarrassment!  
He looked down at the familiar screen before replying.

S- Ha true! You look so pretty over there, I just wanna take you back home!

E- Aw has my poor baby gone, what...5 minutes without sex?!

S- Hey! You love my cock inside you.  
She bit her lip. Of course she loved it because she loved him.

E- Not as much as you love me riding it.

S- Touché  
Elena suddenly laughed out, making everyones eyes turn to her.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Miss Gilbert?"

"Um no, definitely not!"

"Okay then." She was as red as a fire truck, no. She would never share Stefan. Never.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell had rang and Elena was out of that room before anyone. Jeesh. Could that have been any more embarrassing? She stood against her locker thinking about excuses she could tell her friends.

"Hey beautiful." She hummed as him arms clinged to her waist and his face nuzzled her neck.

"Hi. Hmm, God I love you." She said in a whisper like way.

"I love you more than anything in my whole 162 years on this Earth." She gazed into his eyes in awe. Who said things like that? Who in what world could love her, her of all people that much? Of course the amazing, Stefan Salvatore could.

"And that right there. Them words. Is why I fall even more in love with you every day."

He Smiled at her before attaching them curved lips to hers. He reached for her face as her arms clung to his neck and with her lips slightly parted his tongue danced with hers. They didn't notice the 50 eyes on them until everything suddenly went quiet and they slowly pulled away. As they did Elena closed her eyes and dropped her head to Stefan's chest to shield her away from the embarrassment. Suddenly, a loud 'aww' was given from the mouthes of every girl student in Mystic Falls High. Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulders while she still walked with her face within his chest, and Stefan swore he heard at least four girls comment on how Elena was a 'Lucky bitch'.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They finally made it into a empty class room, when her head peered up at him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Uh, the whole school just watched us making out. How do you think I feel Stefan?!" Tears started to pour down her cheeks and instantly a wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry Elena. Really I am. I love you so much, please don't cry because of me." Her eyes locked on his.

"I'm not mad at you Stefan. I'm just, just..." She wept even more, though Stefan still felt a huge weight lift of him.

"Hey, look at me. I Love You. Not them. You. Only you, Elena Gilbert." Her eyes still held his, he knew she'd heard those girls comments. "You." He whispered at her. She grabbed his neck and dragged his lips to hers. They kissed for a while before she pulled away to breathe.

"I love you, so much Stefan." He smiled before he resumed to owning her lips. His tongue eventually met hers and they battled for dominance. Of course, Elena won.

She pushed on his chest until his back hit a table, "Lay." She ordered. She climbed on top of him before grabbing his neck to kiss him a little more, when they finished she laid him back. She grabbed his tie he had chosen to wear, and pulled him by it towards her, "Mine." She muttered, before unbuttoning his John Vervatos shirt.

His eyes shot open as his pushed her off of him and buttoned up his shirt. The look on her face was a mix of: Confused, annoyed, lust and anger. She went to storm towards him before the door opened.

"Hey! What are you two doing in her?" Mr Tanner roared.

"Sorry sir, Elena here was a little upset and needed to be excused from class. " She glared at him. Nice, an excuse that was all because she was 'emotional'. Great.

"Well, get to class. Now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They both walked outside and pondered over to Caroline.

"Hey, glad you could come."

"Wait we had a choice?" Stefan said sarcastically.

"No, you didn't." Added Caroline. "Ok so, just go over there and finish painting that massive banner thing."  
Stefan saluted whilst Elena laughed at him, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Fine."

They had almost finished painting and it was only 3:30pm. Elena turned towards Stefan before wiping a bloge of red paint on his arm. "Omg Stefan your bleeding!" She laughed. He smiled and turned towards her,

"Well if I'm bleeding, you must be crying!" He said whilst wiping some blue paint on her cheek.

"You're so dead."

"I know." He said laughing, but then she started to chase him.

"Uh uh, no. You are not gonna chase me Elena Gil-bert." She cocked her head to the side.

"Oh yeah?" He flashed a grin at her.

"Yeah, cause I'm gonna chase you!" Then he set off around the table chasing her with a wet paint brush. The laughs and squeals that came out of her whilst he chased her, warmed his heart. And eventually he caught her by the waist, and before she knew he was carrying her over his shoulder towards a tree.  
Her back hit the tree roughly, yet it did not hurt. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands were either in his hair, on his neck or scratching down his back. His lips moved down to her neck and his hands groped her ass. By now she had lifted up his shirt, roaming her hands all over his sculpted back.

"Ugh, can you two get a room?" Caroline asked.

 **(M RATED)**

"Yes actually." Stefan answered before swinging Elena back over his shoulder and walking towards the school. He opened one of the doors to a Spanish class.

He set Elena on the desk but quickly made sure to close the curtains on both the windows and doors and to also lock the door. He slowly returned to his queen, he peeled off her T-shirt and unhooked her bra. She leaned forward and pushed his face towards her breasts. An instans moan rippled out of her followed by sighs and whimpers. Eventually, she ripped open his shirt sending buttons scattering.

"You naughty girl. I might have to spank you." Her eyes twinkled with lust and she bit her lip. Damn did she want to be spanked by the sex god - Stefan Salvatore. So when she pulled on his tie she loved it when he lay her over his knee. He pulled down her jeans along with her panties and withdrawed his hand. Elena shrieked out when his hand hit her ass and her already bitten lip was bleeding. His hand came back again and bounced right off her ass cheek. This time a moan came out of her. "God that lip biting makes me so hard." He whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me Stefan." He pulled her on top of the desk and disposed of all their clothes. His lips locked onto her shoulder, before trailing lower to her breasts and then his head disappeared into her legs.

His tongue swirled around her opening that was dripping wet, his lips gently sucking when he rotated fully. Slowly, his tongue travelled up a lil' more right onto her buddle of nerves. She moaned...loud. His lips sucked hard on it before swirling his tongue around it and over it, her hands were lost in his amazing brown hair, clutching and grabbing. His tongue slipped down and into her making the grip on his hair tighten. His mouth was making her feel...epic. His tongue pushing in and out of her then it circling her clit was all to much.

"Stef, need you." She pulled him up so that he was facing her.

"I love you." He said.

"I Lov- OH MY GOD!" He had expectantly pushed inside of her, filling her right up. He pushed her leg a little more towards his shoulder and began to move.

A low hum left Elena's mouth. His movements began to speed up as he pushed the rest of the way in. Elena moaned out as he repeatedly slammed into her striking her G-spot every time.  
"Hmm, god Stef, Stef, Steffff..." He sped up even more,  
"Jeese Elena, bite your lip for me." She did and with one final push they both released.

"Round 2?" She nodded. He flipped her over and bent her over the desk. "You're soaking wet." He said, then he thrusted into her once again.

He grabbed her by the hips and pounded into her tight pussy. Every time he entered her she'd groan in pleasure and everytime he left she whimper for more. He would leave only the tip in before slamming into her, pounding really fast then easing in and out slowly. "Ugh god Stefan, let me finish."  
"Hmm okay." He drove into her like a drill and plunged into her repeatedly. Finally they both exploded like a bomb. They lay on the desk panting and sweating.  
"Come on let's take you home."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked up to Elena's porch before he kissed her forehead.

"I have to hunt, but I'll be back in thirty minutes, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her lips then disappeared into the night.

"I love you!" She called out. Seconds later she headed inside and strolled up the stairs. God life was good right now, she had Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy, her friends. Suddenly, Elena felt a pit in her stomach. Imagine if they were all gone. What would she do? She could feel it, something was going to happen and she'd be left. Alone. Tears rolled from her eyes down and over her cheeks. She lay still, scared and alone.

Eventually, Stefan snuck through Elena's window. "Hey" He whispered. It broke his heart when he heard her sniffle - she'd been crying. "Elena, baby. What's the matter?" She looked up at him and clung to his neck with even more tears escaping her eyes.

"Stefan, something is gonna happen to you all. I can just feel it." She gasped for air before resuming. "Something bad is right around that corner ready to crush my happiness." She continued to sob onto Stefan's shirt.

"You can't think like that Elena." "Nothing would ever hurt you or your family." Yet she still was crying. "Hey baby, look at me." She did look up at him. And all he saw was saddness.

"Have I ever let anything happen to you?" She shook her head. "Have I ever let anyone you care about die?" Again she shook her head. "So should you be afraid?"

"No." She said, her voice quite raspy.

"Come here." He said opening his arm to her whilst sitting on her bed. "I love you too." He whispered.

Then they fell asleep. With Elena shielded away in Stefan's arms and Stefan holding the perfect angel they call Elena Gilbert.

 **A/N: Aren't they so cute? Leave suggestions for the next chapter! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	4. Blood and Wedding Bells

**Chapter 6: Blood and Wedding Bells**

 **A/N: so I thought id try to include some point of views from the characters**

 **(Elena's POV)**

I'm pretty sure it was the warm glare of the sun that woke me up, or maybe I was just too hot in his arms. It actually took me a moment to realise how much sex me and Stefan actually had yesterday. Good, hot, sweaty sex. He looked so peaceful sleeping, keeping me safe from my own thoughts in his arms. I wanted to say thank you in a non sexual way. Hmm...what does Stefan Salvatore like? I guess I could try and make him breakfast, keyword being 'try'.

 **(Third Person)**

Once out of the hold of Stefan's arms she skipped playfully down the corridor and quietly shut her bedroom door. She reached the stairs and pondered down them carelessly. Elena reached about four steps down before slipping, and boy oh boy did she fall. Her head had fallen straight towards the steps behind her and her hold body crashed onto the wooden stair case. A loud groan of pain left her mouth and left Elena wondering if that was actually her, but a sharp pain in her forehead quickly stopped that.

"Elena! Oh my god."  
Hmm... his voice was angelic. Momentarily distracting her from the pain. Her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing his face. His eyes grew veins, pumping blood around his body. Oh no, this was her fault. A frown quickly grew on her face as his eyes darkened and suddenly he bit into his wrist. immediately his wrist was at her lips and she drank quickly. Then, the world slowly faded away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She woke to him cradling her in his chest softly crying. "Hmm, baby don't cry." His eyes opened in disbelief. She's alive?

"Elena!" He wept more. "I thought I'd lost you!"  
A small smile appeared on her lips.  
"It's gonna take a lot more than a stair case to take me away from you..." He buried his head in her neck before nuzzling her hair.

"I love you." He said softly.  
She smiled before humming her appreciation. She turned in his arms and reached up to his ear, "I love you too." She whispered. He grabbed her upper arms and threw her beneath him. He growled. Huh, he wants to play, She thought. Fine. She reached up and grabbed his lip in her teeth before tugging slightly. His hands latched onto her waist as he ground his erection into her. She pushed on his shoulders flipping them over so she was on top. She grabbed his erection and rubbed slowly.

"Eleennna..." She smiled. Good she was getting to him. This did not go unnoticed by Stefan. He looked into her eyes, "Two can play at that game." He flipped them over and ripped her shirt in half grabbing her boob and slowly massaging it. "Steff..." She threw his shirt over across the room and took her own top off. Their lips were sown together, their tongues dancing till sundown. Until his lips ventured more south. Slowly until he reached her sex. His lips teasing her opening.  
The moans that flew out of her mouth bounced of every surface in the room. Then, his tongue swirled around her clit making her cry out and her hands flew to his head. Deeper and deeper he dove. Licking every nerve with precise care. His tongue swirled once again around her bundle of nerves then travelling to her opening and slowly pressing his tongue inside.

"Stef, need you..." She gasped out.

As his lips travelled up again their jeans and underwear were lost. Then as his lips connected with hers he slowly entered her. Their mouths made a 'o' shape as he eased in and out of her. His manhood massaged her walls as he ground his hips in circles before pulling back out and easing back in.

"Faster." she panted out.

He obliged, his hips sped up smacking into hers. He flipped them over so she was riding him. Lifting up and dropping onto him. His hands gripped her ass pulling her to him. 'How is he so deep?' she thought.  
With a tilt of her hips, he was deeper. He pound into her hitting that sweet spot buried deep inside her.

"Hmm, stef, stef..." With a final thrust they exploded. In perfect sync. Then they laid there just content in each others arms.

"Elena, do you ever think about our future."

"When I do, it scares me." He looked apologetically at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't want me. Or I'll be a vampire."

"I will always want you. Would you ever want to be a vampire?" She thought for a moment.

"Yes. I want to be with you forever." Her answer shocked him. Wow. 'She must love me' He thought.

"When?" He asked quietly.

"Soon." She whispered. What!?

"Are sure?" Her eyes locked on his.

"Absolutely." Then a flash of pain washed over her face for a second.

"What?"

"I won't be able to have kids with you." He smiled at the thought. A mini Elena running around. Or a mini Stefan.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd rather rot in hell, than ever live without you." Then she smirked. "I'd miss our sex."  
That lightened up the mood making them both laugh.

"Me too." He laughed grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him. Their lips locked as he grabbed her now clothed bum. "Woah, sorry Elena." Elena flew off of Stefan, leaving him...uncomfortable.

"Sorry Jenna!"

"No, it's my fault." She said awkwardly walking down the stairs.

She re entered the room and saw him putting his shoes on.

"Aw, your going?" He nodded, smiled and kissed her one last time.  
"I love you." She smiled back.  
"I love you too." Then he left.

"Elena! Can you come down here?" She was careful on the stairs this time.

"what's up Jenna?" She frowned.

"You and Stefan?" Elena's face dropped.

"You're being careful aren't you?"

"What?! Yes! Of course!" Jenna sighed a puff of relief.

"Good." Elena rushed back up stairs but Jenna just followed her.

"Elena can I tell you something?"

"Jenna! I get it you want me to be safe!"

"Not about that..."

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

Jenna looked at her feet. "Ric proposed." Elena's mouth dropped open.

"I said yes." She added.  
Elena squealed before jumping into Jenna's arms.

 **A/N: So...thoughts?! Jenna is getting married and Elena wants to be a vampire!**


	5. The Beginning Of the Week

A/N: Starting a couple days after Jenna annouced her wedding!  
The heat of the summers day beamed on her olive skin, the gentle breeze washed over her back as she sighed contently. She was alone at the house, Jenna had been spending as much time with Ric as humanly possible and Jeremy was all knocked up in 'Bonnie Land'.  
"You look good enough to eat in that bikini." He said gawking at her laying on her sunbed.  
"Jesus, Stefan! You scared the hell out of me!" She screached as she jumped to her feet. He laughed.  
"Aw, you'll get used to it." He boasted. He approached her quickly and grabbed her by her tiny waist, then, he planted his lips to endure a slow and passionate kiss. Which it was. He peered down at her, "So, I heard that you'll be all alone this week." He played with her fingers that were now interwined and leaned in a little closer. "I was thinking me and you. A bed. All. Week." His lips brushed against her ear. "No interruptions. All alone..." He whispered softly. The sound and feel of his voice falling off of those precious lips. Oh what those lips could do. Made her body tremble, inside out.  
Her body naturally leaned into his and a moan slipped from her mouth. "I'd love it if we would be in bed." She took a small pause, "Now." The words made him groan.  
"I might just have to take you here." He taunted. She smiled.  
"Why don't you?" He grabbed her by her arms and pushed her roughly against a nearby wall. He looked seductively into her eyes.  
"Later..." He whispered. And just like that, he was gone.  
"You are so sleeping alone!" She roared. How dare he leave her after getting her all hot and bothered. Then, her phone buzzed.  
Stefan: As if you could resist me. Xx  
She smiled. He was right, but hell she'd put on one powerful fight.  
Elena: You'd be suprised. X  
Stefan: Wow only one kiss? :( I love you... Xx  
Elena: You left me all hot and bothered! If you want more kisses come back. I love you too. Xx  
Stefan: Can't. Need to hunt, baby. You're very tempting. So beautiful and sweet and all mine. Xx  
Elena: All yours. Xx  
She looked up from the screen and held her phone to her chest and squeeled like a little girl. Her legs even kicking in the air. They were a pair of love struck fools.  
A/N: So this was about 600 words short of the usual but I did not have enough time or ideas. Please review and leave ideas! Also, Should I write Fifty shades? Let me Know!


End file.
